The True Meaning of Valentine's Day
by djewellz
Summary: Ichigo hates Valentine's Day because he thinks it's just about flowers, candy and stuffed animals. But Renji's determined to prove him wrong. IchixRen


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach in any way, shape or form. It never has been and never will be mine, unfortunately.

**Rating: **M

**A/N: **This is a one-shot that contains lovely boysex. Yep yep, it's male on male. So, if you don't like it, don't read it. That being said, review if you want!! This is just a product of_** supreme**_ boredom, and my first time doing anything like this so…hopefully it's not completely crap!!

**The True Meaning of Valentine's Day**

"Ichigo, what the hell is the matter with you?!" Rukia demanded from the sidelines of his sparring match with Renji. "You haven't managed to deflect even one of Renji's attacks! You should be able to do that easily, as much as you two fight!"

"I know, dammit!" Ichigo said, lowering Zangetsu until it nearly touched the dirt. "I just…can't focus."

"Why not?" Renji asked, sheathing his Zabimaru.

"It's Valentine's Day," Ichigo explained. "I hate Valentine's Day."

"What?!" Rukia asked, shocked. "How can you hate Valentine's Day??"

"Shut up!" Ichigo said angrily. "It's just a stupid holiday made to make single people feel inadequate!"

"Is that what's bothering you?" Renji asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're single?"

"Everybody has somebody now but me," Ichigo said dejectedly. "There's no one to just hang out with anymore. They're all too busy making out, or worse. If I'd just stayed in the real world, I wouldn't be in this situation."

"Cuz all the real world girls love you, eh Kurosaki?" Renji asked slyly. "Is that it?"

"Shut up, you-"

"Both of you be quiet!" Rukia said, smacking them each on the head. "Renji, just shut up and stopping being an asshole. Ichigo, stop feeling sorry for yourself. You know you can't go back to the world of the living now. Head Captain Yamamoto expressly forbid it. Besides, it's been a year or so. Most of the girls at your school will have moved on by now, don't you think? _If_ they were even interested in 

you in the first place." Renji snickered at that, and Ichigo glared at him. She sighed. "You two are going to my house tonight so you can both celebrate being bachelors together."

"How the hell did I get roped into doing this?" Renji demanded, scowling.

"You honestly think I would ever leave Ichigo in my house _alone?" _Rukia asked.

"Gee, thanks," Ichigo said sarcastically. "But where are you going?"

Rukia flushed. "I have a date," she muttered.

"What? With who?" Renji asked, gaping, at the exact same time that Ichigo yelled, "Am I the only single person in the Soul Society?"

"Along with Renji, and a few of the Captains, yes," Rukia said, answering Ichigo's rhetorical question. She chose not to answer Renji's.

"Great," Ichigo said, sighing. "Just wonderful." He turned and walked a few feet away, scratching his head.

"Ah, don't worry about us going over to your place, Rukia, we'll just go to mine," Renji said. "At least I have decent sake."

"You sure?" Rukia asked nervously. Her eyes flickered from Renji to Ichigo, then back to Renji.

"Positive," Renji said, smiling maliciously at her behind Ichigo's back.

That evening, at Renji's house

"I can't believe we're such big losers that we have to spend Valentine's Day with each other instead of going on dates," Ichigo said grumpily, taking a drink of water. He'd refused the sake Renji had offered, not feeling miserable enough to become completely intoxicated. "God, how hard can it be to get a date? And who the hell is Rukia going out with tonight? How come she can get a date but not me?"

"Geez, shut up, will ya?" Renji asked, taking another drink of sake. He looked over at Ichigo and rolled his eyes. "Complaining about it only makes you sound more pathetic."

"Well, doesn't it bother you?" Ichigo asked, his permanent scowl deepening.

There was silence for a moment. "A bit, yeah," Renji finally admitting, setting the sake bottle on the floor. "Who'd you want to go out with tonight anyways? Got any preferences?"

Ichigo sighed and lay back on the floor, putting his hands behind his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "Anybody would be better than nobody."

"Anybody?" Renji asked, smirking. "Even that hag in the third squad? Or how about that lovely woman in the seventh?"

"God, no!" Ichigo said, shuddering. "Don't be retarded, you idiot. Besides, who would you've asked out?" Renji didn't answer him. "Exactly, that's what I thought. You don't have any fucking idea either, so just shut up."

"You shut up, bastard," Renji said, looking away. "You didn't give me enough time to think about it."

"Oh?" Ichigo asked, raising his head up off the floor a ways so that he could look at his friend. "Then who?"

Renji looked at him again, smirking. "You," he said, smiling.

"What the fuck, Renji?" Ichigo said, glaring. "Don't act all insulted that you didn't get enough time to answer my question when you're gonna give me some stupid sarcastic answer. Geez, I'm not in the mood for that." He put his head on the floor again, staring at the ceiling of Renji's small house.

Renji didn't say anything for a moment. When he did, it wasn't anything that Ichigo would've expected. "So the only reason you hate Valentine's Day is because you're single?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Ichigo said, not tearing his gaze away from the ceiling.

"So you're saying that if you had a lover, you'd love Valentine's Day?"

"I don't know if I'd go that far," Ichigo said, shrugging. "It always kinda seemed like a stupid holiday to me."

"Why?"

"It's all sappy and romantic," Ichigo said. "People giving each other candy, flowers and stupid stuffed animals. Candy and flowers are nice, I guess, but you can go out and buy those for someone any day." To his surprise, Renji laughed. "What?"

"You idiot," Renji said as his laughter faded; the traces of a mischievous smile still on his lips. "People don't like Valentine's Day because they get flowers and candy! Well, I guess some of the girls do, but that's not the main point!"

"Then what is?" Ichigo asked.

Renji didn't answer. Ichigo blinked, and suddenly Renji's face was right over his own. "Renji?" he asked, jerking away. To his surprise, Renji kept getting closer and closer to him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You wanted to know why people like Valentine's Day," he said as an explanation before pressing his lips against Ichigo's. For a minute, Ichigo was shocked to do anything. His mind was completely blank, even as Renji's lips pressed harder against his own. When the blankness had passed, he ripped his head away, panting.

"Renji!" he said angrily. "What the fuck was that??"

Renji smirked. "Oh, come on, strawberry, you can't say you didn't like it," he said knowingly. Ichigo flushed. He bent down swiftly and kissed Ichigo again, harder this time. Ichigo was determined not to show Renji how much that one kiss had made his heart race. He didn't return the kiss, hoping Renji would eventually get bored and go away. But Renji wasn't giving up that easily; he broke away a bit, biting down on Ichigo's lower lip, eliciting a low moan from the latter. As if the sound had been a signal for Renji to continue, the lieutenant broke away from Ichigo's lips and began trailing his moist lips all over Ichigo's jaw and neck, biting here and there, licking heated skin every now and then.

"I don't like it, you idiot," Ichigo said, closing his eyes. Was it just him, or did Renji's lips taste…spicy? Hmmm…it would take another test to see whether or not he was right. But that would require kissing Renji again…

"Oh, really?" Renji asked, smirking. One of his hands traveled down the length of Ichigo's body until it reached his pants. He grabbed Ichigo's by the front of his pants suddenly, making the younger man gasp in both shock and pleasure. "I think that this says otherwise."

"Oh, god, Renji, don't do that!" Ichigo said, gasping again when the sudden pressure was almost instantly released.

"You know you like it," Renji whispered breathily in Ichigo's ear, flicking his tongue along the length of delicate cartilage present there. Ichigo moaned again. Fuck…there was no denying it now, he was turned on. Why was Renji so incredibly sexy? Renji moved again, bringing his lips back to Ichigo's. Ichigo, long past the point of trying to conceal his need to do _something, _eagerly pressed his lips against his friend's, pushing his tongue forward to get inside the lieutenant's mouth.

Renji pulled back, teasing him. "I thought you didn't like this," he said.

"Shut up, bastard," Ichigo growled, pulling Renji forward by his shirt. He crushed their lips together mercilessly. He was right: Renji _did _taste spicy. And god, was it fucking erotic. It was kinda 

weird that he was thinking that kind of thing about a guy, much more that it was about _Renji. _But at this point…he really didn't give two fucks about that. Reaching up with a hand, he yanked the band out of Renji's ruby locks, letting the long tresses fall around their liplocked faces.

Renji groaned as Ichigo's long, slender fingers began to entwine themselves in his hair. He broke away, tearing Ichigo's shirt off before moving on to free him from the pants that were becoming increasingly tight. God, he'd always known Ichigo was attractive…but holy _fuck. _No one deserved to be that incredibly sexy. "Holy shit, strawberry," Renji said, moving on to give Ichigo's well-muscled chest some attention.

"Don't call me that, you freakin' pineapple," Ichigo said, moaning as Renji's tongue found his navel. "And how come I'm the only one that's naked? I don't think sex works very well when one person's still got all their clothes on."

"Then shut up and take 'em off, bastard," Renji said, now licking glistening trails along his friend's abdominal muscles. "I'm kinda busy here."

Ichigo supposed that that was true. Relinquishing his grip on those magnificent ruby locks, he began to work on getting his friend's clothes off. He couldn't help but flush a little bit when his eyes slipped down past Renji's hips. Man…and he thought that he'd been turned on…but Renji…god, he was huge! "God, Renji," he said. "Do something," he said, begging his friend to take away the warm aching pain that was building up in his lower stomach.

"What do you want me to do?" Renji asked.

"God, bastard, you know what," Ichigo said, moaning as Renji did something with his tongue that was completely and wonderfully distracting.

"I wanna hear you say it," Renji said, smirking as he teasingly licked Ichigo's now fully swollen member.

"God, Renji!" Ichigo yelled. "You're a bastard! Just roll me over and fuck me, now!"

Renji chuckled and did as his friend asked. It only then occurred to him that he didn't have any lube with him. "Hold on," he said, getting up and making a quick trip to the bathroom. When he returned, he was carrying a bottle of some lotion.

Ichigo squinted at the label impatiently, and then smirked. "Jasmine-scented lotion?" he asked. "What the fuck do you have that for?"

"Shut up," Renji said as he carefully applied the lotion to several of his fingers and his own member. "It's better than nothing." Without warning – as a little payback for Ichigo making fun of his 

lotion – Renji plunged a finger into Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo yelped in the unexpected feeling. Renji wiggled his finger around a bit, letting the younger man get used to the feeling before sliding in a second and gently scissoring. Once he felt he'd sufficiently readied his friend, his removed his fingers and lined himself up. "Are you ready?"

"Just do it, already!" Ichigo said impatiently. Renji complied, slowly easing into him. Another moan escaped Ichigo's lips, though this one was mingled pleasure and pain. After a few minutes' getting used to the feeling, Ichigo whispered, "Move." Renji slowly began to pull back until he was almost completely out, and then came back inside, hard. Ichigo cried out involuntarily.

"It'll get better," Renji promised, starting a rhythmic motion. After a few thrusts, he hit a spot that made Ichigo scream in pleasure.

"RENJI! Do that…again," he said breathlessly, his back arching sensuously.

Renji began to thrust into him more quickly, hitting that spot every single time. He reached down to grab Ichigo's member, stroking in time with his thrusts now. He was close…he could feel it. "Gaah, Renji! I'm gonna –" Ichigo couldn't even finish his sentence, as he suddenly came then and there. Renji, immediately feeling a hot wetness creep over his fingers, felt his own release then.

The two slumped over, panting. After regaining his strength, Renji pulled out of Ichigo and laid down beside him. Ichigo rolled over and laid his head on Renji's chest. The two of them were so tired from all of their activities, that they almost instantly fell asleep. The last thought that came through Renji's mind before he succumbed to dreams was that having Ichigo was far better than any girl he'd ever had before.

In the morning

Ichigo woke up in the morning with a groan, sore all over. He opened his eyes to see an expanse of dark lines on tanned skin. He blinked; so last night really had happened… He sat up slowly, stretching his arms. God, he was sore…but with good reason, he thought, flushing. He wondered what this meant for him and Renji now…were they still just friends, or what? Were they…lovers? Just as he moved to get up, a pair of strong arms encircled his waist and pulled him back.

"Don't get up, yet," Renji murmured. "Stay here."

"We're completely naked," Ichigo pointed out.

"So?" Renji asked. "Who's gonna see us?"

He did have a point there. Ichigo shrugged and laid his head down on Renji's shoulder. After a moment, he realized something. "Hey, Renji," he started.

"Hmmm?" the redhead said, busy playing with Ichigo's hair.

"You never answered my question," he said.

"What question?" Renji asked.

"Why do people like Valentine's Day?"

Renji chuckled, pulling Ichigo closer. "Idiot," he breathed into Ichigo's ear. "It's because they get to be with the one they love."

Ichigo pulled away, blinking. Wait…did that mean…?

"Hey, ya ain't too stupid after all, strawberry," Renji said, grinning, seeing the gears working behind Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes.

"You love me?" Ichigo asked, surprised. He was too surprised to even notice that Renji had used his hated nickname.

"I love you," Renji said, confirming the question. Ichigo just stared at him. "Are you gonna say anything, or do I have to drag it outta ya?" he asked, raising one of his tattooed eyebrows.

Ichigo shook his head, as if shaking himself out of a daze, and then leaned forward to lightly press his lips against Renji's. "I love you, too, you stupid pineapple," he said.

"Good to hear," Renji said, chuckling and drawing his younger lover deeper into his embrace.

Ichigo sighed in contentment. "You know, I think I like Valentine's Day now."

Renji snorted. "Of course you do. It was _me _who did you last night."

"Yeah, well, wait until next year. I bet you I can make you love Valentine's Day even more."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Fuck yes!"


End file.
